undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:W. D. Gaster/@comment-27617095-20160115232812
I've been reading some theory about "monster kid goner" and I come to some conclusion. The name of the sprite is called spr_mkid_goner which would mean they do exist in the world but also they don't (schrodinger cat) and don't possess a SOUL. Why? Well the word "goner" took my attention it could be any terms but in my opinion it has something to do with previous idea before Gaster was cutted out. I think before Amalgamates the experiment on injecting determination into monster was on completly different level which might involve a quote from entry number 17 in wingdings. The resurrected monster may had lack of SOUL's, I though about it when I looked into the name of the hyperdeath Asriel final attack is called "hyper goner". It use the skull which resembles the same from True lab, the attack literary suck every SOUL's into self in underground. We know that DT Extraction Machine was used to extract determination from humans but what if there was another function or machine which would let suck monster SOUL and preserve body from turning into dust(an alternate vessel)? As a side effects the "goners" would be born instead of Amalgamates. Also the entry number 14 has a specific line "I thought they were goners...?". I know she mean they are arleady dead in delicate manner but still I think there was something more to it before it was scrapped. The nature of Determination wasn't fully examined and might have some kind of consequence if we assume that entry number 17 was written by dr. Gaster then he might have been close to discover it before his fall. That would explain the existence of his followers who have might be his creations(?) and knows something but couldnt tell because the very nature of it was shrouded in darkness... But then it was replaced by alternate entry number 17 explaining the breaking down of monsters by Determination. And that's it. It's may not be a great theory but I think is closer to the original script that was planned but was too complicated and/or time consuming that was left out and replaced with something simpler to follow. Also I found someone theory about grey monster kid being actually a Suzy stated by clamperson in waterfall. It might be truth if we will consider what clamperson talk about meeting her and befriend. That would fit it because the events work on fun value changing on different gameplay(I assume something that works on before Gaster was cut) and we dont know what actually happen to monster kid sister (she is only mentioned by echo flowers), and clamperson mention a neighbor daughter (monster kid is only one to have any siblings). Meeting her random on dock and talk about existence it would make any sense. But this theory couldn't be truth because that means the clamperson know something that others don't and she must be alive (no experiment by Gaster or something related involved).